Tablet001
Tablet001 is a slightly famous artist with 214 fans and over 1900 stars. Art styles Always draws SCs. Check out my Colab Acount! ArtMonsterz! I'm SOO excited for our art to ROCK YOUR WORLD! YEAH'S! checks us owt! http://disney.go.com/create/artists/Guest486056738 Personality and Traits Hi there! I'm Tablet001 but peeps on DC call me TB001! On-line I'm mostly known for my OSC's! (See pic below) I started in the begining of July and have gone through like... 10 or 20 sketch books since! People usually describe me as a mid tom-boy girly-girl... I dress like a girl, plays like a boy! I also LOVE to tell jokes or (nice) tease! I always hide my friends food at lunch when they stand up and watch their faces when they leave again and come back to find it reappeared! Basically I'm a jokester! Favs So... My favs! You made it this far eh? Ok! Lets begin! Art style: Obvious isn't it? OSC. Kalel and Mason.jpg|kalel and Mason Nixie updated.jpg|Nixie DC ARTIST: Hmn... Thats a tuff one... Sterlingknight1, Phintastic, and Fairy_fun099 are just three of them! PPG Artist: Hmn... Candifloss, Mockingjay, and Pinkshimmer16! Just to name a few! Wolf artist: DDP, ILM, and unknownartist! Oh yeah! I Forgot! My All thime FAVE wolf artist IM_Pawprintz!(Happy first year!) Movie: I just ADORE Disney movies! My fav one is Bolt, but my all time favs are probably: The Host, Hunger Games, or The Best Two Years(TBTY is a morman movie! It's so funny!) Comedy movie: Rocket Man, or Master of Disguise! VGame: Sonic All Stars Racing:Transformed. SEGA Charie: Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, or Takal! Candy: CHOCOLATE! My Charecter: Owch! Who could pick just one? Probably if I HAVE to: Alexa, Alec, Tyler, Ned, or Nicole! Probably my most fav is Alex! Movie char: Grr! Bolt... Yeah... I LOVE BOLT!! That's it! If' you want to know more favs just comment and I will edit this page! Hobbies *I LOVE Jumproping! I'm on my schools jumprope team! We practice and do REALLY cool tricks! We travel around my state and go to different schools! *Art! duh! *I Do a little writing... *Swimming I LOVE to swim! *Videogames! (Duh) *and last I LOVE LOVE to cook! List of charecters(in order) Alexa(Girl) Nl by Mist566! Thx! Jez(Girl) any ideas for NL? Levi(Guy) Have NL Cotton(Girl) NL by Minecraft4ever! Thx pal! Ned(Guy) NL? James(Guy) Valorie(Giving away enter con!)(Girl) Riley(Girl) Alec(Guy) Tyler(Guy) Nicole(Girl) OFLINE CHARACTERS: Onyx(Girl) Ash(Girl) Jean(Girl) The others I can't remeber... DCF'S Battybat8, Mist566, Spixel124, EpicLemonNinja, Mockingjay1001(Yayz!) cutespirit, Tiger_Lover_Art, EpicNinjaGirlXD, Phintastic, XDLucky3XD, BlueMoon832,creambunny2762, NEON_FOREVER7,DisneyGahoolien, Guest473355430, wolf_luver129, ILOVEMITTENS517, Pinkshimmer16, and any of you guys who want to be! Just comment below! Other * Plz... call me TB001 *I'm 12! 13 in October! *My B-day is 10/ 06 *I started DC in July! My first pic was approved in a day! Request's Will be open Requests I'm working on: ILMITTENS: Draw her OSC Stella Tiger<3: Halloween Requests. Stargirl498: Halloween Requests XDLucky3XD: Alexa with Midnight Guest446798359: Cotton With Riley 01DisneyFan: Nicole rainbowdash5000: Drawing her SC Crystina Youtube! No I do not have a youtube... but! I do watch speedpaints however! Here are some realism chalenges by: Mark Crilley followed by Some funny stuff! Realism challange 1! Crumpled paper: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZdkjjj3Rg0&list=PL34D7E497CFD46578 Number 2: Mushrooms: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aldZ9WpFiv0 3: Playing cards! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuMuGYCW63w Techniques: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWkfNdHur38 Now some funny ones! Wanna see who animals eat their food? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnydFmqHuVo 7 ways to discipline your child: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQXg-ng_osM and that's it for now! Thx! BF's or GF's for Artists Yes I do this for people... (Comment if you want one!) OSC's Janet(GreatebeSpecial), Demetrious(EpicLemonNinja) Riley(BlueMoon_832) Kurt(DisneyGahoolien), Contests(Recent and Up Coming) Going on Now: Valorie giveaway con! Plz enter! Might close soon! New: Alexa; BF con(Should I?) Cotton: BFF/Sibling con! Riley: New look con! Mutual Darkness(a comic) Characters con!(See pic) James NL con! Jez NL con! (Not in order) Category:About Me